Mummy's Hand
You're under siege, the zoms are closing in, and no amount of stiff upper lips can keep you safe. Abel's sending help, but will it arrive in time? Cast *Jack Holden *Eugene Woods *Bella Ramsay *Beatrix Ramsay *Powell *Simon Lauchlan *Jody Marsh *Amber Plot East Wing, Past The Library Jack tries once more to tempt Bella and Beatrix away from their estate, but again Beatrix refuses. You set off with some boards to join Powell in the kitchen. Here Comes The Cavalry Eugene's panicked voice crackles in over comms, but Jack reassures him. Amber shouts to Sam for help in devising a plan to evade the zoms. What Are Lives Without Tradition? Even Powell tries to persuade Beatrix to leave, but yet again the suggestion is brushed off as she suggests holing up the library. Who's For Brandy? You help Powell shift a bookcase to block the entrance as Bella again voices her discomfort before being interrupted by her mother once again. Carry The Lady Powell explains that the family motto states that Britain will not fall while a Ramsay is at Birkmyre, which is why Beatrix refuses to leave. They're Through! Tensions begin to ease as you near the exit of the priest hole - an unconscious Beatrix is being carried by Runner 3. It's A Long Story... You escape the tunnel and Powell orders Jack to pull a plank which triggers an avalanche of coal to squash your undead pursuers. Transcript groans, branches snap BELLA RAMSEY: Go, go, go! Run, Five, get to the house! BEATRIX RAMSEY: Come on, now, get inside! Get inside! groans, BELLA RAMSEY screams Bella, down! zombie splatters slams Alright, in you come. All safe now. Come along, Five. BELLA RAMSEY: Oh God, oh God, I - ! JACK HOLDEN: Beatrix. BEATRIX RAMSEY: Oh, buck up, Bella! You’re no use to anyone down there. Go on, Simon will meet you in the blue room to block the windows. JACK HOLDEN: Beatrix! BELLA RAMSEY: I… I can’t… BEATRIX RAMSEY: I raised you better than that, Arabella! On your feet, now! BELLA RAMSEY: Okay. Okay. Come on! JACK HOLDEN: Beatrix, why are we barricading the house? If we go now, we can get through the scullery, and - BEATRIX RAMSEY: We are putting up barricades, Jack, because this is my home, and I will defend it until I am no longer able. Now go ahead to the blue room. JACK HOLDEN: But - ! BEATRIX RAMSEY: Go! Not you, Five. You take these boards down to Powell in the kitchen. East wing, past the library. I’ll be along shortly. Off you go! EUGENE WOODS: Runner Three, report! Jack? Please, Jack, report! JACK HOLDEN: Coming through quiet and not particularly clear, Gene. Now, I know how badly you cope without me. EUGENE WOODS: Quiet, you tit! What’s going on out there? JACK HOLDEN: Oh, it’s nothing… SIMON LAUCHLAN: Yeah, it’s nothing, Abel, just a bloody huge swarm of zombies surrounding the house. JACK HOLDEN: Yeah, just that. Nothing to worry about. AMBER: What’s your exit? SIMON LAUCHLAN: Yeah, slight problem there, Amber. EUGENE WOODS: The lady of the house refuses to leave. AMBER: Even - ? JACK HOLDEN: Even as the entire zombie population of the UK descends across the rose garden. Yes. AMBER: Okay. Is the house secure, Simon? SIMON LAUCHLAN: We’re working on it. Not sure how long it’ll hold, though. Wouldn’t mind a spot of assistance, if it’s not too much trouble? AMBER: Roger that, Simon. opens Sam, we need some help out here. SAM YAO: Dammit. Okay, on it. AMBER: We’re getting you help, guys. SAM YAO: his headset Runner Four, Nine, Thirteen, report to the gates. Urgent assistance required. EUGENE WOODS: Hold on. Just hold on, guys. The cavalry’s coming! groans POWELL: grunts Go on, you, get back! grunts Ha! Five, quick, get those boards in here. There, that’s it. hammers boards into place EUGENE WOODS: Jack, do you read me? JACK HOLDEN: Yep, still here, love. EUGENE WOODS: We’ve got runners on their way out to you now with noisemakers. They’ll be there soon. How are things out there? JACK HOLDEN: Oh, well, you know. Spread’s not quite as fine as last year, but the guest list more than makes up for it. EUGENE WOODS: Alright, well, don’t go picking anyone up. JACK HOLDEN: Oh, I’ll try, but they do seem to find me irresistible. EUGENE WOODS: laughs Who can blame them? POWELL: Right, this won’t hold for long, but it’ll give us time. I reckon Lady Beatrix will have to take your friend Jack up on his offer now, eh? BEATRIX RAMSEY: I will have to do no such thing, Powell. POWELL: Tradition’s all well and good, Beatrix, but these are our lives! BEATRIX RAMSEY: And what are our lives without tradition? William Ramsey held this house against the Roundheads! I think we can deal with a few rotting corpses. Now, are you done? POWELL: Reckon so. BEATRIX RAMSEY: Right then. Come on, we’ll hole up in the library. POWELL: Aye aye. Off you trot, Five. BELLA RAMSEY: This way! In here, Five. BEATRIX RAMSEY: All present? BELLA RAMSEY: Yes, we’re all here. BEATRIX RAMSEY: Good-o. Jack, Simon, I am sorry for the kerfuffle. It should blow over soon enough. EUGENE WOODS: Is she kidding? Is she seriously kidding? This isn’t a rainstorm during a picnic! JACK HOLDEN: No trouble, Beatrix. It’s nothing we haven’t all seen before. SIMON LAUCHLAN: And hey, at least I’m not spending the night on a bandstand. laughs Sorry, in-joke there. Tough crowd, ooh. BEATRIX RAMSEY: … quite. Well, enough pleasantries. Let’s get this door barricaded and we can settle in. BELLA RAMSEY: Settle in? Mother, we need to get out of here! BEATRIX RAMSEY: Nonsense, we’re quite safe. BELLA RAMSEY: Safe? We’re cornered in the library, surrounded by hordes of the undead! BEATRIX RAMSEY: Regardless. BELLA RAMSEY: Mother, please! We can use the - BEATRIX RAMSEY: Bella, enough! We are not leaving. I am not having this argument with you again. Powell? The door. POWELL: Aye. Come on, Five. Help me with this bookcase. slides across the floor SIMON LAUCHLAN: of sentence obscured by background sound - a room with no windows and only one door, eh? BELLA RAMSEY: Yes, it’s a great death trap. BEATRIX RAMSEY: Bella! BELLA RAMSEY: Oh, just - ! Fine! To be honest, Simon, I always thought it was a bit creepy in here, but that might have less to do with the room, and more to do with the time Uncle Jeremy locked me in here when he was drunk. Of course, that was before I found - BEATRIX RAMSEY: I won’t have any more of that! We will defend this house to the last man, do you understand? BELLA RAMSEY: But what if we all - BEATRIX RAMSEY: Do you understand? BELLA RAMSEY: Yes, Mother. POWELL: Door’s secure. BEATRIX RAMSEY: Excellent. Alright, who’s for brandy? JACK HOLDEN: Ooh, don’t mind if I do! ticks crash BELLA RAMSEY: What was that? SIMON LAUCHLAN: Sounds like they’ve broken through. Abel, are you there? BEATRIX RAMSEY: Alright, everyone. On your feet, weapons out. Powell, let’s get some more weight behind this door, shall we? AMBER: Reading you, Simon. What’s the news? SIMON LAUCHLAN: Zoms are through, Abel. It’s starting to look a bit dicey, here. Where the hell’s Jody got to with those noisemakers? AMBER: The runners are on their way, they should be with you in about five minutes. EUGENE WOODS: Will the noisemakers work? AMBER: They should pull the zoms away from the outside, but… EUGENE WOODS: What? SIMON LAUCHLAN: We’ve already got some avid fans just dying to get in here to meet us! AMBER: And we’ve never managed to pull zoms out of a building like this before. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Looks like we need to find a way out of here, guys. Abel can clear the grounds, but they can’t get to us in here. BELLA RAMSEY: Oh God, Mother, please! POWELL: Beatrix, we need to leave. BEATRIX RAMSEY: Man your posts, everyone. We must hold the house. JACK HOLDEN: Alright, I’m sorry. I really sorry, but I’ve had enough. I do not understand this! I’ve been here for weeks. I thought you guys had called Abel to pick me up, and obviously, that didn’t happen. All I wanted was to go home, and to bring you guys with me, what’s wrong with that? What the hell is so important that you won’t even leave when there are zombies tearing down the curtains in the blue room? BELLA RAMSEY: It’s a fairy story, just a stupid family motto! BEATRIX RAMSEY: Have some respect, Arabella! POWELL: Tradition states that Britain will not fall while a Ramsey is at Birkmyre. JACK HOLDEN: You can’t be serious. BEATRIX RAMSEY: I am deadly serious, Mister Holden. Bella’s grandfather missed her father’s birth to ensure the house was occupied. No children were evacuated from this house during the war, and no Ramsey will leave this house under my watch! Whether the dead walk or no, I will not break a tradition that has - BELLA RAMSEY: Enough! loud slap, rustling as BEATRIX RAMSEY falls to the ground JACK HOLDEN: Bella! BELLA RAMSEY: Time to go. Powell? POWELL: There’s a priest hole behind this shelf. It’ll take us out to the cold shed. Come on, Jack, help me move it. They’re almost through. SIMON LAUCHLAN: I’ll carry the lady. BELLA RAMSEY: Thanks, Simon. You may need to restrain her when she wakes up. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Yeah, we’ll worry about that when we’re out of this death trap! POWELL: Alright, let’s go. Out, out, out, quickly now! SIMON LAUCHLAN: God, Powell, how long is this tunnel? POWELL: Three hundred and forty-two yards. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Specific. BELLA RAMSEY: We’re nearly there! SIMON LAUCHLAN: About time, too. God love her, but your mother’s like a sack of potatoes! BELLA RAMSEY: Better hope she doesn’t hear you. Being knocked out by your daughter’s bad enough, but being compared to produce? I never. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Yeah, point taken. Sorry, Lady Beatrix! crash BELLA RAMSEY: Oh God, they’re through! Run! groans twitter, zombies moan POWELL: Come on, come on, get clear! Jack, grab that plank. We’ll bury them. JACK HOLDEN: Out, out, come on! SIMON LAUCHLAN: Okay, go, go, go! pile collapses JACK HOLDEN: laughs Coal-alanche! EUGENE WOODS: Are you safe? JACK HOLDEN: Yep, all out. Sent a metric butt-ton of coal down to block the tunnel, and trap the zoms! EUGENE WOODS: Wow, good work! JODY MARSH: You lot do know how to make a racket! JACK HOLDEN: Jody! JODY MARSH: At your service! Nine and Thirteen are giving the zoms the old run-around. Thought I’d come and collect you myself. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Oh, that’s very gracious of you. JODY MARSH: Well, you know me, Simon. I always aim to please! SIMON LAUCHLAN: On that topic, you don’t fancy giving me a hand, do you? JODY MARSH: What happened to her? BELLA RAMSEY: Three hundred years of tradition. SIMON LAUCHLAN: It’s a long story, I’ll fill you in as we go. JACK HOLDEN: Speaking of which… JODY MARSH: Yeah, looks like we’ve got a clear run at it. Back to Abel, then, double time!Category:Side Mission Category:Season Two